Starter High School - A WWE Fanfiction
by MichaelStratusLovesKandieBoo
Summary: It's their senior year in high school, how will all these kids cope with new people, new changes and life choices that could change them forever. Follow everyone you love and hate from WWE plus a few OCs as they deal with raging hormones, friends and enemies through out their senior year at Starter High School.
1. From The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or anyone in it.**

**Claimer: I created Brittany Meddly, Bailey Meddly, Lexi James and Karmen Jackson.**

"_Can Brittany Meddly please report to the Principal's office at once?"_

_The voice of the assistant principle rang out loud, and clear in the silent testing room. Like always, when someone is called out, all heads turned and all different colors of eyes landed on said person who was called out. This time, it was Brittany. She looked up from her paper, pen pressed to her lips as she glanced around. It was definitely unexpected to get called up during winter exam, seeing as everyone was about to get out for Christmas Break. It was more unexpected for __her__ to get called to the office. _

_She hated that feeling, as did anyone when they thought they were in trouble and the whole classroom knew about it. It was a mixture of embarrassment and slight mocking that one was able to escape the boredom of the classroom. However, mostly embarrassing. Oh well, she wasn't doing too great on her math exam anyways. Picking herself up from the cramped seat, the box blonde picked her way through the bag cluttered floor of the classroom and out into the hallway where she let out a breath._

_Footsteps confirmed that she wasn't alone in her journey to Mr. McMahon's office; she glanced behind her to catch sight of her box raven haired twin wandering up the hallway in a slow and reluctant pace. Waiting patiently, Alice eventually caught up to Brittany as the two silently made their way towards their destination. A heavy tension hung in the air, almost like they knew something seriously wrong had happened._

_It was one of those moments, where the two could almost read each other's thoughts, a twin moment as their mom called it. It was on the tip of their tongue, their eyes were brushing the words as if they were reading a book, and yet, they couldn't place their finger on it. It bothered both girls to no end as Alice opened the door for her sister._

_Of course, Brittany's stomach almost dropped when she saw everyone in the front office turn and look at the two with sad, pitiful and sympathetic eyes. That never meant anything good, and it made Alice twitchy upon no end. She hated confrontation and worse… people who felt sorry for her. That was just not Alice's thing._

_The door opened up as Mr. McMahon ushered the two girls in. Almost immediately, Mrs. Meddly, the girls' mother rushed to them, hugging both of them tightly. She had tear stained cheeks as more tears followed the path of previous tears. Her face was red and blotchy, with swollen cheeks and eyes. Brittany had never seen such sorrow and disbelief in her mother's blue eyes before._

_It was unsettling._

"_What is going on?" Of course Alice would be the first to speak, her tone was on edge, which was how she was feeling. She was nervous, twitching again as she tried not to flee. As stated, she was not good with confrontation, especially the kind of her mother crying. Almost as soon as Alice's statement like question was finished, the girls' mother almost crumpled to the ground, crying furiously._

_Startled, neither twin moved as Mr. McMahon helped their mother into a chair before turning to them with solemn eyes and a heavy voice. "I'm afraid your father has been in a terrible car accident… I'm sorry to have to inform you… He did not make it out."_

_Of course, Brittany's first reaction was to crumple to the ground as she screamed. Her body shaking terribly, she vaguely felt her sister jet out of the principal's office, unable to face the truth as she ran from the school screaming as Brittany had done._

Brittany sat up quickly in bed, her chest pounding heavily as sweat beaded along her forehead. She glanced at the clock at bedside; the blinking blue numbers easily read 4:15. It was too early for this… and the night before starting senior year was defiantly not the time to have this recurring nightmare. Lying back down against the bed, her head rested on her pillow as she stared up into the darkness of her ceiling. She hated that stupid old dream… that stupid memory. She hated everything about it.

Everything had been so much simpler and easier before their father was killed. Brittany and Alice were close; their mother had a good grip on reality. Now it just seemed like everything was slipping away from her. Yes, the girl still had her friends, but what was life without having your two closest family members. It was like part of her heart had sunk to the bottom of the ocean and was being held down, unable to come back to the surface. Unable to become whole again.

Brittany didn't act out as badly as her sister had; yes she had gotten depressed and basically failed freshman year and the beginning of her sophomore year, passing by default, but definitely not as bad as Alice. She acted out more in anger than acting out in depression. Alice started to get into the bad crowd, skipping school, getting suspended and failing. At one point she even got addicted to cigarettes and Brittany was sure she did more than just what she claimed she did in the drug department.

The worse part however, was when Alice started to get in trouble with the law. Arrested twice, once for vandalism and once for breaking and entering. She was lucky, real lucky. Everyone saw her as this girl messed up by the death of her father. Pitying her, which only made her that much angrier, that much more willing to break the law and act out. No, Alice wasn't always that perfect girl, never working as hard as Brittany had done, but she wasn't this terrible person she had started to become either.

Their mother had shot off in the deep end too. The total opposite of Alice or Brittany. She started to lose touch with reality, and it didn't help when Alice needed her to be a role model or adult figure in her life. It slowly happened, she'd stop eating, stop making food for the girls, stop talking to people outside the household… and then stopped talking to her daughters all together. She would sit in her room, staring at the wall for hours on end, sometimes crying, sometimes sleeping. Depression took her by storm.

She got better… but never the same. When Alice went to jail the first time she acknowledged it, but Brittany had to be the one to take care of her sister. It was like their mother was just a ghost, a shadow of her former self. Just occupying a room, not really here or there. Most of the time she's like that, but every once in a while she'll come around and talk to Brittany, ask where Alice is, what they've been up too, but it's never the same.

It's not like they were completely abandoned. Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, the parents of Brittany's best friend, often took care of them, helping them out around the house, with school and with food. It made her feel like a pity party, and of course, Alice wanted no part of it. But it was Mrs. Jackson who bailed her out of jail the second time, giving her a scolding, but knowing it wouldn't last.

Brittany knew what Alice was going through, she felt lost, abandoned and betrayed. It hurt feeling that way, but how else are you supposed to feel when your father is killed and your mother barely remembers your face most of the time. It's a heart wrenching story, and most of it had blown over by the beginning of junior year. There were still people who would whisper or talk here and there, which Brittany would catch. Her friends Karmen or Trish would usually make people shut up, by threatening. Other friends might actually use brute force, but she wouldn't blame them. They were just as tired about it as she was.

Brittany glanced at the clock. 4:45. She let out a sigh as she closed her eyes, wrapping her arm around her face as she tried to attempt to go back to sleep before she would have to wake up and start school all over again. She had no idea that this year, her senior year would send her through so many loops, and through an extremely bumpy ride, but it was all about to happen at 7:30 when her alarm would go off.


	2. Enter Day One

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or anyone in it.**

**Claimer: I created Brittany Meddly, Bailey Meddly, Lexi James and Karmen Jackson.**

Naturally, any teenager would turn the snooze button on when the alarm started to blare at 7:30 in the morning after a long summer's break of staying up late and sleeping in until noon or later. However, not many teens had a second alarm clock that would sneak into your room and yank the covers off your bed expecting you to be bright eyed and bushy tailed for the first day of your last year in high school.

Brittany had that second alarm clock. Her name was Karmen Jackson. Practically like her second sister, Karmen had grown up with Brittany since the eighth grade, though to tell the truth, the two girls only actually became best friends in the ninth grade. It was Karmen's mother, Mrs. Jackson who had bailed out Alice for the second time. It was also both of Karmen's parents who took on sort of second parental figures for Brittany and her sister when their mother fell into her depression.

Karmen came from a family of doctors; both parents had a doctoral degree, though worked in different areas. Her father was an orthopedic surgeon and her mother was a Pediatrician. However, despite having good genes to get a good career, it was highly unlikely that the senior would ever become a doctor, not because she wasn't smart, but because she didn't have any interest in doing such a thing.

She was built tall and slender, much like how Brittany was built, with wavy shoulder length creamy brownish-blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was a bit on the creative side; she made a lot of her clothes and made sure she always stuck out. For example, her hair was adorned with multicolored streaks of pink, blue, red and green, among a few other colors. Karmen had often appeared in several school plays, as either the main actress or a side actress and was always appreciated for her design in the costumes.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Karmen sang out with glee. She was always bright and excited about something or another. The high note of a sad day, the sun to the rain. Hyper active is what most people called her, but Brittany would always call her the best.

Glaring with one sleepy, blue eye open, Brittany attempted to pull the thick comforter back up over her cold body and at least try to get a bit more shut eye. Karmen had different plans as she took the covers completely away from the bed and ran around the bedroom, using it as a cape like a super hero. "Kandie!" Another part of Karmen's creative personality was her nickname: Kandie.

There was a slight giggle as Kandie plopped down on the foot of the bed, wrapping the covers around her and tilting her head like a dog would do. "Super Kandie is here to inform you that it is now time to get up. Senior year awaits us Brittany!" She gave a little spin before plopping down into the pillow next to the blonde teenager.

Kandie gave a smile as Brittany playfully glared before rolling off the bed and heading into the bathroom. It was a double bathroom that connected Brittany's room to Alice's room. There had been a time when one twin or the other would wake each other up and have a joyful, music filled morning getting ready in the bathroom. Now, lately it would just be Brittany, wondering what her sister would be doing.

A voice interrupted her thoughts as Kandie leaned against the door frame. "I didn't see Alice when I came in this morning…" She said softly, knowing Brittany's silent struggle with her struggling sister. The blonde let out a sigh,

"There is no telling where she is…" Brittany responding, looking at Kandie as green met blue in a soft understanding. "Better get ready or we'll be late for our first day." She said as she turned to find clothes in her closet, silently and slowly running her fingers through each shirt or pants, deciding what would be most comfortable and nicest to wear.

* * *

The two seventeen year olds walked up the old, brick steps that were bleached tan from years in the sunlight. The shadows of the American and Arizona flags waved on the pavement as they did in the sky from the musty breeze. August was hot, just like most states that were on the bottom of America, and unfortunately the wind was pretty warm most of the time too. A lot of kids were used to it, but most of them weren't.

Starter High School wasn't a normal school were you went if you lived in the school zone. It was a boarding school, and most kids lived on or around the school campus, where the dorms were paid for if you had been accepted. The other kids lived in normal housing around Mesa because their parents moved with them. A lot of the students had never lived in Arizona before entering the school that they now attended.

Kandie had been born and raised in Mesa, Arizona. She went to the regular, public schools before she decided she wanted to enter Starter. Her parents enjoyed the idea because they believed it would get her interested in her studies and focus her life more on the idea of becoming a doctor. However, Starter wasn't a big college school, despite being a private school. They were more about the arts, such as Music, Theatre and Art; this is where Kandie found her true talents in Drama and Theatre.

The other big part of the school was its sports. Football, Soccer, Wrestling and Cheerleading. Yes, several of their Football players went on to play in College, but most of the males at the school enjoyed Wrestling. From Starter High School, many wrestlers went on to wrestling schools and ended up in programs such as WCW, TNA, or WWE. The founder of Starter High School was also the founded of WWE, Mr. McMahon's father. This was what Brittany was good at; Soccer and Wrestling, with a few other females who found interest in the male dominate sport.

Unlike Kandie, Brittany and her sister had been raised in the country side of Texas. The two had grown up on a ranch with their grandparents and parents. Close to family and enjoying the ability to roam free, stay out late in the pastures and play with all the farm animals. They had both found out about Starter High School through an ad on television, which was encouraged by both their mother and their father. After applying, they were accepted and packed up, moving to Mesa in the middle of eight grade, where the twins attended the same public school as Kandie.

Upon entering the large, double glass doors of the school, people turned their heads to look. Normal human behavior to be curious, but Brittany could see the look in a couple of older students, the pity look. It was one thing to pity her and her sister in private, but to give her that sad, sorrowful look just made her angry. She wasn't a baby that needed to be coddled every time she entered a store, or the movies, or the school. There was a point that people needed to stop, and everyone had long since passed that point.

The blonde had settled on a pair of pale jean shorts that had thick sewed cuffs at the bottom, with a gray tank top that was slightly covered by a cropped, off the shoulder green shirt that stopped just above her belly button. She had pulled her long hair into a ponytail with her bangs pulled across her forehead. So she didn't dress up all nice for her first day of school, she never got the point of that anyways, why dress up for the first day of school when the rest of the days everyone will end up in sweats or yoga pants.

Kandie had gone out though, she had on a pair of dark jeans that were tight around her thighs but flared out around her knees, which the flared bottoms hid the black heels she was wearing, but it looked cute. She had a flattering black turtle neck with no sleeves that Brittany was sure it was something she had made just for the first day of school, with her brown-blonde hair twisted and curled. So while her best friend looked beautiful and nice, Brittany looked like she had just gotten ready to spend a day out in Texas, working with the animals on her grandparent's farm.

There were groups of people milling around, crowding areas of the hallway and looking around like lost puppies, most of which were obviously freshmen, it is just so easy to point them out when they look scared with big eyes that beg for help. Older kids were leaning against lockers or looking over their schedule while gossiping about their summer.

The two girls stopped when a line of people blocked their way from going any further down the hallway, the line led to the cafeteria where students were busy getting their schedules. There were no freshmen in this line, they received their schedules in the mail about a week ago and came up to school the Saturday before the school year began to figure out where their classes were and who they had for teachers. The older kids didn't have that privilege, which was fine for Brittany and Kandie; they could walk this school with their eyes closed.

"Hey there cuties!" Ah, good old Shawn. That voice was always delightful to hear, except when maybe he and his buddy were in trouble and they needed help. But one could always tell the difference in the way he said it. Shawn Michaels was a year older than all the seniors, held back due to failing, which didn't seem to bother him at the least. His blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail, as he walked up with a bright grin.

"Hey." Brittany gave a smirk before glancing around, "I don't see Hunter…?" It was odd for the two trouble makers not to be together. They were like brothers, and of course, they had their own little trouble making gang: Degeneration X, or DX, members: Shawn and Hunter. Hunter was quite a bit bigger than Shawn, who was medium height with slim, lithe muscles, whereas the other was tall with bulky muscles.

As Brittany asked the question, Shawn snorted loudly, "Does that mean you lost him?" Kandie asked, while wondering how you could lose a guy who was that big… and noticeable. Shawn simply shook his head before nodding off towards a corner were Hunter was standing with a female against the bright red lockers.

"Talking to a girl." The male said, sticking his tongue out. What a kid.

Brittany and Kandie glanced around the column of people in front of them to catch sight of what Shawn was talking about. Sure enough, the big guy was talking to a female. Who would of though, until the blonde recognized who the girl was. "He's flirting with Stephanie McMahon?" The daughter of the principle, who, just for reference, didn't like Hunter one little bit. This should make for an interesting day should Mr. McMahon find out his daughter was messing around with the kid he hated.

"I know!" Shawn stated, crossing his arms, "Fraternizing with the enemy." Which he only said because Mr. McMahon was the one who had held him back. It wasn't hard to see that Hunter and Shawn got on the principle's nerves with ease, as well as he made sure they were in detention every other week or so. It was a never ending circle of fun.

After a moment, Shawn spoke up again, "I, uh, saw Alice earlier." His statement brought Brittany's blue eyes to rest on him as the moved in line. Kandie stood back, her arms crossed over her chest to listen to the conversation. "She was with the others." By others, he meant Alice's gang, the Bad Bloods.

The Bad Bloods consisted of Alice, as the leader since most people were scared of her and her dangerous attitude, a girl by the name of Amy Dumas, or Lita, and two guys, Shannon Moore and Jeff Hardy. It's not that they were bad; they were just the four kids who seemed to be out casted the most because of how they dressed and acted. Though, they were mostly outcasts because they made themselves that way. It seemed that through them Alice was able to be at least a little normal, or down to earth. Brittany wasn't too fond of Lita or Shannon, they were the ones who got in trouble and were sent to jail with her sister. Shannon was Alice's so called 'boyfriend', though he didn't really treat her like his girlfriend, more like his booty call when he was bored.

Brittany shrugged slightly, "At least she's at school." That was all she really felt like saying on the matter, and so the male in front of her dropped it as they continued on in their line towards the tables at the back of the cafeteria.

Kandie and Brittany split up when they came into view of the tables, which were labeled A-J, K-Q and R-Z. "Meddly." The blonde said as she walked up to the counsellor shuffling through a stack of papers on the desk. Green eyes glanced up through gray bangs as the woman looked at the teen standing in front of her.

"The other Meddly, huh." A sting of sharp words that almost made Brittany flinch, _damn it Alice_. Not everyone here liked Alice, and because of that they thought Brittany was just as bad as her sister. It sucked, being labeled, and even though she loved her twin, the blonde definitely did not want to be labeled as the same thing as her sister. "Here." The older woman stuck out her hand, holding a piece of paper, as the seventeen year old went to grab it before walking away.

A couple of hallways and locker numbers later, Brittany was standing in front of a bright red locker, numbed 152. Twisting the lock in the combination order, the door swung open to reveal her books for the year. All the seniors took the same courses, Arizona History, American Government, Anatomy/Physiology, Algebra 2 and English 4. Each locker that was assigned to seniors were pre-stocked with the books they would need throughout the year, although during winter break, the American Government was switched out with World Economics. Depending on which electives you picked, you would get a book on the second day of school in that class.

**Brittany's Class Schedule:**

**8:30** Arizona History … Mr. Hogan

**9:30** English 4 … Mrs. Sunny

**10:30** Algebra 2 … Mr. Savage

**11:30 - 12:05** Lunch B … Mr. Orton

**12:10** Anatomy and Physiology … Mr. Foley

**1:10** American Government … Mr. Rhodes

**2:10 - 3:15** Soccer … Mr. Savage/Mrs. Jazz

With her schedule being pretty straight forwards, Brittany was able to grab her first three books before heading off towards the Senior Hallway. Each grade had their own hallway, each containing one class per subject since there weren't that many students in each grade. The electives were down a different hallway that branched from the sports locker rooms past the junior and senior principal's office.

"Brittany Ali!" Such a nice little ring when her first and middle names were strung together. The girl called turned to find Kandie walking up the hallway with Trish Stratus and Randy Orton. Trish was another of the girl's friends, and one of Brittany's favorites. She was bleach blonde with amber-brown eyes and an upbeat personality. She was the one that normally threatened others when they decided to whisper about the twins, but there was once or twice where she put her fists to action, and that was both on the same person: Lita.

The other was Brittany's off and on boyfriend. A cocky, tall and handsome man with beautiful brown eyes and rugged personality. He definitely wasn't what the Texan pictured she'd ever date when she always liked her some cowboys, but there was something about him that always seemed to be able to sweet her off her feet. He was arrogant, and egotistical, but he was always a sweet and gentle giant when it came to Brittany, maybe that's what she found so attractive about him, that and he was damn good looking. A little fun fact about Randy, his father, Mr. Orton, was the Senior Class Principle.

He, of course, greeted her with a kiss as if they hadn't even been on the break they were taking. She received a roll of the eyes from Trish and a giggle from Kandie, who continued to speak. "Heading to Arizona History?" She asked as she linked elbows with both girls and walked forwards, leaving Randy to shake his head and follow. Brittany gave an "Mm-hm." As Kandie continued, "So are we. Classroom buddies." She grinned as she tilted her head back to look at Randy.

Kandie and Randy were like brother and sister, as well as having fun rhyming names. Randy tended to look after her as well as be protective of her while Kandie constantly teased him. It was all fun and games, and since both were single children, it worked pretty well. There were almost like two peas in a pod, kind of like Shawn and Hunter, but less dangerous.

Mr. Hogan, an older fellow with white-blond hair that touched his shoulder and peaked out of his bandana, was standing at the door checking the seniors' schedules. "Girls." He said as he looked down his nose as Brittany, Kandie and Trish, "I expect good behavior." He smirked slightly, good old fashion humor. While they found their seats, Brittany took the time to look over Kandie's schedule.

**Kandie's Class Schedule:**

**8:30** Arizona History … Mr. Hogan

**9:30** English 4 … Mrs. Sunny

**10:30** Theatre … Mrs. Jazz

**11:30 - 12:05** Lunch B … Mr. Orton

**12:10** Algebra 2 … Mr. Savage

**1:10** Anatomy and Physiology … Mr. Foley

**2:10 - 3:15** American Government … Mr. Rhodes

As Brittany handed her friend back her schedule, the four teens took their seats in a square, Kandie and Randy behind Trish and Brittany. All of the kids in the class were kids that all four had grown up with over the course their four years at Starter High School, so there weren't many surprises when Layla El and Michelle McCool were sitting in the front together, gossiping about boys or some such, and Matt Hardy, Christian Copeland and Adam Copeland, or Edge, were sitting in the back, throwing paper balls at each other all ready.

Mr. Hogan shut the door as the 8:30 bell rang in the tune of Thriller; he had a young girl by his side as he walked to the front of the room. The girl had jaw length, bright auburn-red hair that was curled, with deep brown eyes. She was tall, slender and oddly pretty with her army green, baggy jeans, black combat boots, gray tank top and matching army green jacket that was cropped to right above her belly button. "Everyone." Mr. Hogan said, getting the classroom full of senior' attention. "This is Lexi James."


End file.
